


bedtime

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Sweet, also thank you to that dudebro who started that war on twitter, honestly bros just watch other anime outside naruto or read other manga, i had fun blocking a shit ton of people who don't have basic reading comprehension, i love them so much bye, pls educate yourselves before embarrassing yourselves online like that, sakura is still trending on twitter as i type this, small talks before bedtimeeeee, that's some queen shit right thereeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: even sasusaku has their own favorite fanfic trope.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 52





	bedtime

sakura’s soft giggles take sasuke’s attention as he enters their bedroom to settle in for the night.

“what are you reading?” he asks his wife who is currently holding her cellphone and chuckling like a schoolgirl.

she distractedly looks at her husband, “hi there, anata. i’m reading fanfictions about us.”

his brows meet. he plops down next to her on their bed and takes a peek at her device, “there are fanfictions about us?”

“yes!” she excitedly says. “this one’s from our genin days. look at the tags!” sasuke sees words like childhood sweethearts, mutual pining, and secret crushes. _sounds about right_ , he silently muses.

his wife continues, “then look at this when we were teenagers.” the tags are angst, friends to enemies, and sexiest era. he snorts with the last one.

“don’t you agree?” she looks at him cheekily, and sasuke pinches her nose in retaliation. she exclaims, “you were so hot during that time, especially that outfit you had!”

sasuke burrows himself further on her side to hide his warming cheeks. he continues to listen to her musings.

“i like this one,” she shyly says. the story is tagged as enemies to lovers, budding relationships, and first kisses. when he looks at her, he sees sakura blushing, clearly remembering the moments after the war and how their relationship grew. he kisses her shoulder as he remembers it, too.

she scrolls further and stops, “we also have different alternate universes! we are cowboys on this one, then this is where we’re both in the modern era. this one’s we’re both royalties... ooh!”

sasuke is so amused at her listing all these different tropes— ex-lovers, police and fugitive, celebrities, and a whole lot more. he comes back to his senses though when he hears her say something that infuriated him.

“oh, this one’s where i even ended up with naruto!”

he playfully takes her phone out of her grip and tosses it away from her. she gasps, “sasuke-kun!” and then she laughs as she crawls towards her discarded device. “you’re so cute!”

his wife looks at him, grinning from ear to ear, and she gets back to her position beside him. sasuke feels her kissing the top of his head, and his sour mood lifts.

something catches his eyes. his finger scrolls on the screen and stops at a particular story. “i think this is the most accurate,” he whispers.

the tags are married life, building a family, and happy ending.

they are quiet as they stare at it. and even without the confirmation of words, they both know it is the best version of them.

she turns off her phone, puts it on her bedside table, and lays down on his chest. she whispers against his skin, “i think whatever and whoever we may be...” she drawls. “...this one’s my favorite.”

_being here..._

sasuke touches her cheek and smiles in the dark, “this is my favorite, too.”

_...with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of all the twitter war going on about sakura and her haters, plus the ongoing discourse on twitter about fanfictions not being a legitimate form of literature or whatnot pshhhhh we don't really care!!!! we just do it because we love doing it, and we love these characters so much. isn't that enough reason for us to do our own take on them?? in different forms???? besides, there is no inherently good or bad genre. if writing fanfiction is a medium for you to share human experiences and emotions, then what's wrong with it??
> 
> if you're here, it means you read and support fanfictions. and YOU ARE SO COOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> and if you write fanfictions yourself.... yOU ARE SO SEXYYYYYYYY LET ME HUG U XOOXOXOXOXO MORE POWER TO US ALL!!!!


End file.
